


A Date in Stilettos

by Useless_Noot



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, stilettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Noot/pseuds/Useless_Noot
Summary: Blind dates aren't supposed to be amazing.





	A Date in Stilettos

“Ah! Seriously!” A loud voice yelled, echoing from each corner of the fancy building where she was standing by. There was a woman, around her early 20’s. Her hair was in a shade of grey, cascading beautifully down her shoulders. Eyes were strikingly dark, with the help of her eyeliner that shaped it. Her white teeth were biting down on her lip; hard, suppressing the pain that shot up from her ankle, tainting the equalized color of her dull lipstick.

 

Leaning on a rail that separated the waiting people from the customers eating on dining tables, she grabbed for her wounded ankle backward, tilting it slightly to get a better look. Blood was trickling down from her Achilles tendon, and she almost wanted to shout again because of the stinging pain. She let out a shaken huff, a piece of fringe dangling on her forehead flew as she did. The wounded girl doesn’t want to be dramatic, but hell, it was one annoying pain to deal with, and it was also irritating knowing that it came from her low-inched stilettos. She was on her way to her “lovely” date, and while she was sauntering her way to their destined place to meet up, she just had to have a blister. Oh, how fate really wants to play with her when her own love life is still in the ruins. For now. (She prays for a successful date after this because she is so sure Kim Bora is going to kill her and she doesn’t want to have one of these blind dates ever again)

 

Now that she has to attend this ungodly date – when she could have just stayed at home and finish her gaming stream (this was her other sideline job) for her viewers – she’s obligated to wear a fancy sleeveless black cocktail dress accompanied with long satin gloves, having heavy make-up on her face, and clutching onto her borrowed high-class branded handbag, that one of her friends let her have, which entirely is not her thing. She is itching to ditch her date and relax at home with normal clothes, but then again, her friends won’t leave her alone. They will pester her about getting a life or setting up another blind date, which will never give her the freedom that she seeks.

 

Staying and waiting here with a pain on the ankle it is then.

 

“I can’t believe, out of all the days this has to happen to me, it literally has to be now” She hissed, creating imaginary groping hands with her free hand, indicating the urge to rub the pain away. But knowing her current outfit, it seemed to be impossible for now.

 

“Who is this stranger that I’m going to have dinner with anyway? Why are Bora and Siyeon so excited about this?” She asked to herself, clamping herself onto the polished wooden barrier, recalling her conversation with the couple several days ago.

 

\--

 

_“I’m telling you! She’s the one!” Bora repeated her statement_ _for_ _half an hour later._

 

_“And I’m telling you, again, that I don’t want your useless blind dates anymore! Do you even remember what happened with the last time you tried setting me up?!”_

 

_“You just chickened out like a total loser you are” She deadpanned stated, her spoon that she used on mixing her coffee with sugar, used as a pointer._

 

_“I would rather say, I chickened out because the dude you set me up with, was a maniac for heaven’s sake!”_

 

_“You didn’t tell me beforehand that you were into girls! How should I know what your preference is when you’re always stuck here in your home either doing paperwork for the company or streaming games for your twitch account?!” The girl drinking her coffee,_ _spat out, not wanting to lose the battle with the human tree. “You wouldn’t even bat an eye on me whenever I ask any simple_ _questions too!” She gritted her teeth, slamming another teaspoon of powder, “I’m not psychic to know what’s on your mind!”_

 

_“I was working! You can’t blame me! I have no time for socializing!” The younger one yelled. She was busy on her phone, playing some sort of a strategic game before placing it in front of her marble counter letting it play on auto-pilot._

 

_“Well, the stick has a point” Siyeon butted in, causing for the mentioned person (using the awful nickname) gasps,_ _offensed_ _._

 

_“We can’t just let my best friend be single forever babe! She has to know what we’re experiencing and that doing_ _public_ _display of affection is just being proud with your partner and not as an act of taunt” Bora explained to her significant other, her hand motioning for her point._

 

_“She’s still 24 Bora. Give her a break, let her live her life”_

 

_“You know I wanted that for her, but sometimes, as her friend, I just can’t let go of the possibility of her being single her entire life! I need to do something!”_

 

_Siyeon smiled, “Okay how about this, this will be the last time you will be setting up a date for her”_

 

_The youngest cheered while Bora let her jaw drop on the floor in horror, “No! Siyeon you can’t be ser – ”_

 

_“Then make it count Bora,” The middle woman said, nuzzling both of her and Bora’s nose together for a small encouragement “this time, you will prove to her that blind dates aren’t so bad”_

 

_A distant “Hah! You wish!” was heard and a slam on the door resonated after._

 

_She thought they were kidding about taking this matter earnestly._

\--

 

It was at this moment that the gray-haired knew, Bora was serious about this and she was screwed. She scratched her nape in nervousness, sweat pattered on skin. Meeting new people isn’t really her biggest asset. There are certain aspects in which she would be in dismay whenever strangers try to take initiative in making conversations with her. Being tongue-tied can be an occasional scenario. That, or she would ignore the inquiry and move on with her phone on hand, defeating another impossible level. This time, however, Bora took the time in hiding all her gadgets in a locked room. She was given another phone with NO game apps. The phone only contained load for calls and texts and the necessary apps. And she meant the default ones only. She could buy a raw load to register, but heck, they pushed her out of the room in the clothes she’s wearing right now with NO MONEY at all. Bora already mentioned to the tall girl’s going-to-be “dAtE” that she wouldn’t have any notes with her, so her date should step up to the level.

 

Playing with the tip of her gloves, she squirmed in the corner of the restaurant, still wondering if her date would ever even come at this rate. She was getting uncomfortable with her dress, it was tight, and it was showing her curves – that she never knew she had because she usually wears oversized shirts and baggy sweatpants at home – another thing that she’s not used to again. Other than that, her feet are killing her in every pressure she puts on in each of her foot. There were chairs available to sit on while waiting, but since this outfit was a bit too short for her liking and she doesn’t have anything to cover her legs with, she decided against it and stood up instead. She just hopes that despite the start of her rough night – blisters and coming here against her own will – everything would turn out okay once she meets this stranger.

 

“What’s taking her so long anyway? Wait a minute, am I really expecting they really set me up with a girl?” She let out a mocking chortle, “Yeah right” She was about to go to one of the ushers if there were any reservations beforehand, so she can take a seat already when a person entered through the glass doors.

 

The newly arrived customer was wearing something comfortable, nothing too flashy, honestly. But there was something about this stranger’s aura that caught her attention, that caused her to literally stop the conversation she was supposed to initiate, despite her introverted self. The first thing she noticed is that, this unusual human was wearing white cottoned turtleneck tucked in her slacks, brown leather shoes with contrasting colored socks that perhaps reaches further upwards her ankle, and a black overcoat. What was noticeable about her, is her dark golden pixie hair.

 

Her thought was interrupted when this attractive rich-looking woman walked up to her with questionable intent.

 

“Pardon me for being rude but, are you perhaps Yoohyeon?” She asked it was almost a whisper that the gray-haired individual partially missed.

 

“Y-Yes?” It was a good thing she still remembered her own name. She was slowly embarrassing herself in front of this gorgeous lady, and she can already see herself screwing up big time.

 

“Oh. Great. My apologies for my tardiness. I’m actually going to be your date for this evening. I got caught up with traffic on the way here from work” She bowed down slightly, her hand hovering above her chest like a butler serving the dishes with elegance.

 

“I-It’s fine really. I didn’t wait too long” Yoohyeon tried to ease down the rising heat from her cheeks. This person was such a gentlewoman, Bora would be laughing at her right now with how lively her face is showing. It was already different from her impatient self, minutes ago. And wait a minute, THIS GOOD-LOOKING LADY IS HER DATE?

 

“Usually my dates would’ve already left by the time I arrive because I’m making them wait too long” She started, and it was only then Yoohyeon noticed that her date had a raspy voice. She shivered after realizing. Goodness, her voice was amazing to listen to.

 

“Funny how I was about to go home minutes later if you didn’t show up,” The taller one tried to make a joke about it but immediately added, “But then again my friend who made me come to this date would be furious, so I guess I really don’t have a choice” then a sheepish laugh reached her lips. She prays that this communication they are doing will not turn into an awkward one.

 

“Is that so?” The girl in white grabbed for Yoohyeon’s soft hand, which startled the other, and went to the staff behind a small podium near the entrance where a list of reservations was held on a sheet of paper.

 

“Good evening ma’am. Any reservations?” A staff asked, wearing his uniform that consists of a white dress shirt, a vest, slacks, and his polished black shoes.

 

“Ah, yes. In the name of Lee Yoobin”

 

_‘Yoobin…’_ Yoohyeon repeated the name in her head. It was a nice name for a lady like her.

 

“Of course!” The man let out an affirmative nod, eyes scanning for the name before calling out one of the waiters to lead the duo to their reserved table. It was Yoohyeon’s first time to be in a luxurious eating place like this, she would often settle herself at home and eat take-outs or delivered ones from a fast food chain. They were faster and affordable, in spite of the actual fact that the human tree is as rich as those people you see on televisions. Why is she like this, however? Well, intentions are somewhat unknown.

 

Walking towards their table at the far back where it screams a VIP kind of vibe because of all the glamorous curtains around it has never been hard, till now. The gray-haired woman was trying her complete best to not wobble her way. She was in an exquisite restaurant for darn’s sake, composure is a must. Though she forgot that she was still injured and that she got no band-aid to seal the dripping red vital liquid from her ankle, which makes it far worse because in every stride she takes, agony hits her. Fortunately,  Yoobin was ahead of her, or else she’ll witness the embarrassing figure of a girl struggling her way towards the table, in a fancy get up, nonetheless. What’s the point in wearing this again when her date’s clearly not in formal attire? Shaking her head internally, she chastised herself. Yoobin looks damn fine, she shouldn’t complain; also, this fine woman in slacks is paying for the bills, no problems there right? – wait, a fine woman in slacks? Yoohyeon must be losing her mind drastically.

 

Her thoughts were cut off when a cold hand fell on her shoulder. She didn’t react to it at first, because she was awe-stricken. Her eyes traveled from the carpeted ground to the hand. She noticed the little details and wow, it was such a beautiful hand to be up close with. Other than the veins popping out of her backhand which the taller girl observed – a feature that was hot, don’t get her wrong – there was also a silver ring placed inside the thumb, another two on the middle and fourth finger but it was attached to chains at the top, it was continuous creating a small rope of metallic loops until it stopped on the bracelet wrapped around the wrist. Can Yoohyeon just mention how weak she is with how these dandy circles fit her date’s image well? Oh god, if her friends can hear her thoughts right now, they would be winning a lottery, which the latter execrates. How is this different from a man’s style anyway? WHY is she so greatly affected by it?

 

Right. Because her date was Lee Yoobin.

 

She just met her this night, why is she conflicted about every little feature she interests in? Questions ran through her mind as if her light-colored hair is proving its shade. Aging can be faster at this rate, but Yoohyeon can already see the obvious. Blinking her thoughts away, she scolded herself for the umpteenth time, telling herself to not look like an alien in front of this handsome stranger – okay, seriously, stop saying unnecessary compliments Yoohyeon.

 

“Are you okay?” Yoobin asks eyes with a hint of worry. She noticed her supposed to be date limping slightly and she wanted to know if everything is alright. She doesn’t also want to ruin this evening for them. Not when she hasn’t made up for the tardiness, she presented on their first encounter.

 

“Y-Yeah, don’t worry about me” The injured individual hissed the last part of the statement, she just wanted to sit already.

 

Yoobin pulled out the chair for Yoohyeon to sit on. She gestured for the taller one to take a seat but was left hanging when the other was fast to plop on the fancy cushioned chair, opposite from where the short-haired girl waited for Yoohyeon to accept the gesture.

 

It was already late when Yoohyeon noticed what Yoobin was doing, “O-Oh w-was that for me?” Flustered, she remained seated, silently wanting to bury herself somewhere deep in a pit for making her partner look bad.

 

However, the gentlewoman just chuckled, mentioning that it was fine and there was nothing to apologize for. The waiter for tonight arrived with drinks inside a bucket full of ice, together with expensive looking wine-glasses. He proceeded on giving both menus for them to survey. Yoobin went for the usual, while Yoohyeon just stared at the given choices, not knowing what all the names mean. The one seated across from her snickered quietly before leaning in the waiter’s ear, telling that both will have the usual. Giving another sheepish laugh, she apologized for being uncultured.

 

Yoobin rolled her eyes jokingly, “Can you stop saying ‘sorry’ for once? You did nothing wrong”

 

“It’s a habit of mine. I-I’m s – ”

 

“There you are again” Yoobin pinpointed.

 

“Okay, okay. Fine” Yoohyeon raised her hands, claiming defeat. She placed them on the sides of the plate, fingers running through the smooth cloth to hide her red-faced self. She heaved a sigh, wanting to divert the attention away from her. “So…Yoobin, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Though most people know me as Dami, I’ll make an exception for you because your gorgeous” A wink went to her way, making Yoohyeon flabbergasted. “And also, well, you are my date today”

 

_Is this the phenomenon of flirting?_

 

While she was devoured in her thoughts, somehow there were bells, ringing inside her mind, yelling about a certain part of the statement a while ago. It took her a minute, before repeating, “Wait a minute…Dami?” The name was familiar.

 

As if on cue, her eyes darted at the huge television stationed outside the restaurant. There she was, Dami on the screen with captions of “The youngest CEO of Happyface Entertainment. A company where dreams come true”

 

Happyface Entertainment was a business institute where the greatest musicians and idols desperately want to apply for. It’ll help you become recognized by many, and it will be a great advantage not only for your career but also for your future. Yoohyeon heard about the rumors, about the head of the company being unique, in a sense where she’ll have ideas different from the trends; because she is the trend itself.

 

After registering everything in a nick of time, she slowly let her gaze fall back on the younger. _Is this what they call an intimidating aura? Affirmative._

 

Eyes went wide, gibberish words and stuttering sounds were starting to flow out. “Y-Y-Y-You’re—”

 

Yoobin just nodded, amused with the reaction. She’s used to this kind of response whenever people identify who she is. That’s why there were times where she would hide her alias and just go for her real name since she rarely mentions it. When it comes to Yoohyeon though, it was refreshing to witness such adorable feedback.

 

Maybe agreeing with this blind date might not be so bad after all.

 

“But keep this a secret between us, okay?” The hand full of rings and chains clinked, her forefinger above her luscious lips (that Yoohyeon once again notices) making a hushing sound. A secret meant to be for both.

 

“R-Right”

 

Dinner began with simple conversations of what their jobs are, certain preferences, annoying colleagues, friends and so on. While the taller one is busy talking about her own little world, Yoobin can’t help but get fascinated with how a perfect goddess like Yoohyeon was a youtuber, a streamer in fact, that plays games and earns money from it. Funny how that job of hers was only a sideline but it gives more notes than working at a sub-company that needs a proofreader. Yoobin also noticed that Yoohyeon loves studying, and since she was flexible, the company needed a well-versed, multi-language, and optimistic employee, therefore the latter. It honestly blows the young CEO’s mind, but at the same time, she was satisfied that her date was enjoying her life so far, but the mere truth that she hasn’t been socializing well made her chuckle, contrasting with her jolly attitude. It was cute, truth to be told. It was also ironic how her first impression towards the dark-dressed lady was that she was those typical snobby and narcissistic bitches. It was a good thing that Yoohyeon wasn’t one of them. She was entirely thankful for that.

 

The lights around them illuminated each other’s features, making them fall slowly, and surely. Both weren’t sure how this will all turn out, but they were deeply grateful; secretly. Eyes locked, tension increasing and comfortable presences. The bloodied ankle was long forgotten, and Yoobin doesn’t know anything about it. While they were eating their fancy meals; which consists of high-class tenderloins, sophisticated salads, expensive wine, and tasty appetizers. It truly was heaven for the first timer.

 

By the time they were finished with their meals, Yoobin asked out Yoohyeon if they can perhaps walk together underneath the cool winds and serene moonlight. Inside the older one’s mind, she was screaming “NO” internally. She doesn’t want pain stabbing her ankles again, but who is she to refuse such a handsome lady who freaking held out her hand like a prince saving a damsel in distress. The warming gaze of her partner for the evening was enough for the wounded to rise from her seat, as her tendon bellowed in torment. She prays that her feet will keep up with her and just for tonight, she will be spending her amazing time with her partner without any hindrance. She hopes.

 

“AH!” And hopes.

 

“H-Hey what’s wrong?” The girl with pixie-cut hair asked, crouching slowly to get into Yoohyeon’s level, where she is now sitting on her knees as the blister dug onto her skin.

 

This was embarrassing. Yoohyeon tried to mask the pain, glancing at Yoobin in a changed attitude of calmness, but immediately failed when another pang of discomfort escalated. They were still on the sidewalk, at least a hundred meters away from the restaurant, and Yoohyeon was so sure they’ve walked more than that.

 

“Let me help you” Yoobin offered. The girl pretending that there was no occurring aching, was shaking her head vigorously, mentioning that she doesn’t need the younger one to help, saying again that she was okay.

 

“Don’t be stubborn and just let me offer assistance” And before Yoohyeon can protest again, she was lifted off the ground, bridal style. She was carefully placed down on the bench, as the other kneeled down.

 

“W-Wait – ”

 

“That’s a pretty bad blister there,” The girl in chains remarked, her gentle hands caressing Yoohyeon’s injured. The gray-haired girl swears to god she tried her best to not give in to the unintentional touches of the gentlewoman. God damn, she massages so well. “Why didn’t you tell me that you had a wound like this?”

 

“I-I didn’t want the unnecessary interruption. It was also my fault for not walking carefully and well, not using the heels properly, so I can get used to it”

 

Yoobin gave Yoohyeon an endearing smile, she stared into the dark irises of the other and giggled softly. “It’s okay. But I would rather know that you had an injury like this. We could’ve avoided walking out. Plus,” She paused, removing her coat and placed it on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. It was a cozy fabric, and here goes her cheeks burning. The girl in a dress can hear her heart beating erratically, she tried regulating her breathing to be subtle, but it wasn’t going well. Damn you Yoobin. “It’s cold out”

 

 

“N-No! It’s not that” She was fidgeting on the brown-colored bench. Its surface was dead cold, but everything felt hot other than the coat on her bare shoulders, it is also when Yoobin’s just kneeling in front of her, circulating blood from her ankle and trying to take care of the wound that Yoohyeon did to herself. How the hell did she deserve such a caring date? And the reality that they’ve only met just this evening adds another bonus to the lady’s charms. In conclusion, Yoohyeon’s just falling too fast. “I-I just – I did want to walk with you. I-I didn’t want to end our date so soon and - “

 

She was cut off when a chortle resonated.

 

The person stuttering nonstop is now staring at her prince charming. The deep voice echoing deep in her ears, and it was unfair how much she has been cast by this unknown spell because the longer she was with Yoobin, the more certain she was that indeed in love with her. The only thing left now is, knowing if she was also falling as well.

 

“You’re so cute” Yoobin commented again, this time standing up and walked away from Yoohyeon.

 

“W-wait! Where are you going?”

 

“I’ll be right back. Trust me!” She yelled back and started jogging her way back to the place where they had dinner.

 

Minutes passed, and Yoobin returned. Her hand occupied by a black paper bag with extortionate texture. Yoohyeon raised her eyebrows, wondering what’s inside and what does it have to do with her situation right now?

 

Yoobin stayed silent and knelt again. Her hand shoved in one of the pockets revealing a pack of band-aids. She got a piece out, stripping off the thin protectors and set it on the small scathe. The girl in stilettos whimpered slightly at the contact, but the throbbing was subsiding. Yoobin then carefully removed the gamer’s heels and replaced them with slip-on comfort shoes. The preposterously expensive looking one.

 

“Wait, wh-what’s this?” It was a stupid question, but Yoohyeon’s just surprised by everything that it is happening every time she breathes in the required seconds in a minute.

 

Yoobin shrugged, rising, “Perhaps they’re shoes”

 

“Ha ha. Very funny Bin”

 

“It was you who asked such an obvious question” A chuckle.

 

It was Yoohyeon’s turn to roll her eyes, “Right. But I can’t accept these shoes”

 

“Take it as a compensation for my lateness from before” Yoobin smiled, placing the heels inside the paper bag. She stuck her arm out, waiting for the other individual to take gesture this time.

 

Yoohyeon suppressed a burst of mocking laughter but went along. “Alright, let’s swing it that way”

 

“You wouldn’t mind me driving you back home, right?”

 

“My feet are still killing me, so I don’t see the point of refusing such a great offer” Yoohyeon gave the shorter one a playful glint in her eyes. Things are getting comfortable between them, and both were indeed pleased with the results.

 

They got into Yoobin’s car – which was a freaking Lamborghini, Jesus – after ambling back from their little stroll. Yoohyeon relaxed on the passenger’s seat, staring at Yoobin as she starts the car with swiftness and alluring movements. Heck, since when is Yoohyeon so observant about everything a person does?

 

The engine hums quietly, the front lights flickered open when Yoobin pressed down a notch. Everything was still as if waiting for each other to speak up after the events that just happened.

 

“So…” The owner of the luxurious car began. Fingers dancing on the steering wheel, palm resting on the knob of the gears. They were still in parking mode, and with the stifling air going on, Yoohyeon somehow felt that she knew where this is going. “When are we going to meet again?”

 

The person sitting on the passenger’s seat smirked, “Does tomorrow sound good to you?”

 

“Breakfast at a café downtown near your place can be arranged, right?”

 

Yoohyeon laughed softly. With unknown courage, she reached for Yoobin’s dangling hair near the side of her ear, tucking it in. She rested her hand around the neck, leaning in teasingly, “Sounds good to me”

 

Both weren’t drunk. They weren’t high, intoxicated, nor dreaming. Before they can process what was happening, the distance between them disappeared. Lips connected, and they took it slow. Wrapping their hands on each other’s neck, they were slowly getting into the rhythm. Slow music filled the car, as it automatically played. It escalated quickly with biting and tongues clashing. This was a new sensation for them, but it felt right, nothing was going to tell them that this was beyond their initial thoughts of the date. It didn’t matter, anyway.

 

Catching their breaths, they were now staring at each other’s eyes and chuckling.

 

“W-Well that was unexpected uhm…” The short-haired stammered for the first time this evening.

 

“Y-Yeah…uhh, here’s my address by the way. I-I should get to my apartment soon” Changing the topic quickly to avoid any further awkwardness.

 

“R-Right. Great idea”

 

From that night on, Bora keeps on receiving free drinks from her favorite café because she won the bet and Yoohyeon is one defeated loser.

 

When Yoobin found out, she gave Yoohyeon a chaste kiss on the cheek and whispered that she can cover those additional expenses. The gray-haired girl can only groan in annoyance and sigh in contentment. Everything was going well for them. And besides, Yoohyeon wasn’t broke, plus she has a gorgeously rich girlfriend. How lucky was she?

 

“Wish my girlfriend’s also rich” Bora commented out of nowhere the following month, sipping on the daily coffee she always orders ever since she won the bet.

 

“I’m not going to the movies with you to watch Captain Marvel this week if that’s the case” Siyeon butted in, phone on hand as she scrolls through her feed nonchalantly.

 

“I’m just kidding Siyeonnnieee” The one who complained pouted, leaning on the blonde’s shoulder. “Jagiyaaaa” Bora tried again.

 

“I am so not bringing you to the movies with me”

 

“Siyeon-ah!”

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was an unexpected one-shot hehe  
> Twitter: @Dash_Satoru


End file.
